The prior art of cryopumping (cryogenic pumping) is adequately set out in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,549, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference. In the '549 patent, it is pointed out that cryopumping devices have used three surfaces to remove different gases from the vacuum environment. These surfaces generally have been cooled to various temperatures below 120.degree. K. (Kelvin). These surfaces have been used to remove water and carbon dioxide (by freezing in the temperature range of 40.degree. to 120.degree. K.); nitrogen, oxygen, argon, carbon monoxide, methane and halogenated hydrocarbons (by freezing at temperatures between 10.degree. and 25.degree. K.) and helium, hydrogen and neon (by cryosorption at temperatures of 10.degree. to 25.degree. K.). Cryosorption is adsorbing gases in a sorbent at cryogenic temperatures as shown in the apparatus of the '549 patent. In the '549 patent, a chevron baffle or louver may be used to close the open end of the first stage or warm cryopanel). It is used to trap those gases which would normally be pumped out at the higher temperature from passing to the lower temperature cryopumping surfaces. One problem with using a chevron baffle in this type of refrigerator is that the heat input into the chevron baffle must be conducted around the cold or low temperature panel to reach the higher temperature stage or first heat station of the refrigeration source thus increasing the temperature difference between the chevron and the refrigerator.